


Clinging to Hope

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [45]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Howie "Chimney" Han, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Maddie Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Chimney has come home but he’s still really anxious about getting Maddie sick. She finds him out of the bed in the middle of the night having a panic attack
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Clinging to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy I'm back writing 911 fics!

Maddie wakes up in the middle of the night. She’s not sure why at first. Quickly checking the clock, she sees that she doesn’t have to be up for another three hours. Maddie groans, sleeping is already hard enough being five months pregnant, now she has to fight insomnia too. She rolls back over to face Chimney and finds his side of the bed empty. 

Maddie sits up, clicking on the lamp beside her. Chimney’s side of the bed is made perfectly like he never got in in the first place. But she knows he did, they had dinner together last night. His phone is still on the nightstand, indicating he didn’t have to run to work. Maybe he just went to the bathroom or to get a glass of water, Maddie rationalizes. But he wouldn’t have made the bed if he had gotten up for a few minutes. 

Something is wrong. Following her instincts, Maddie gets out of bed. 

She walks down the short hallway to the living room and finds Chimney sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. His hair is a mess, sticking up all over the place. She can hear his rapid breathing from the doorway. Maddie rushes to his side, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Howie?” She asks softly. 

Chimney lifts his head, not having noticed her approach. When he sees her, he scrambles away from her, pressing his back into the farthest part of the couch from her. “Stay away from me,” Chimney forces out between hurried breaths, his hands making a barrier between them.

Maddie’s brow furrows in concern, but she doesn’t move any closer, “What’s going on?”

“I...I don’t want to get you sick.” 

Maddie feels her heartache just a little bit for her boyfriend. She knows how much he worries and stresses about getting her sick, especially with his job. She moves to sit on the couch, keeping her distance. “You’re not going to get me sick, Howie. We’re being super careful, taking all the precautions. We’re going to be okay.” 

Chimney shakes his head, unable to speak through his rapid breathing. 

“You need to breathe,” Maddie says calmly. “Just listen to my voice. In and out.” Normally this would be easier, she would take his hand and put it against her ribs so he could feel her breathing. She would hold him close so he wouldn’t feel quite so alone. But she can’t do that right now, so she just has to keep her voice calm and coach him through this. 

It takes a while, but eventually, Maddie manages to calm Chimney down. He sags against the couch and looks over at her, “I’m sorry. You should be getting sleep and-”

“Howie.” Maddie reaches out her hand to him. “It’s alright. Can I touch you?” 

He takes a slow breath, “I don’t know. I-I don’t want to risk anything. I want to keep you and the baby safe.” 

“I know you do,” Maddie says gently. “But we’ve both been so cautious and you promised me that we’d do this together from now on.” She smiles at him, “It’s okay that you’re scared and you’re worried and I love that you care so much. And things are messy and confusing right now, but we’re going to get through it together, okay?” 

Slowly, Chimney lifts his hand and takes Maddie’s. As he does, Maddie gives him a smile and squeezes his hand. Tentatively, Chimney moves closer to Maddie so they’re about two feet apart. Maddie lifts her other hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheek. Chimney’s eyes close as he leans into her touch. 

“I’m sorry, Maddie,” Chimney’s voice is barely louder than a whisper. 

She just shakes her head and moves the hand she’s holding to her stomach. As always when he touches her baby bump, the tension in Chimney’s body fades. He collapses forward on himself and Maddie moves close so that their sides are pressed together. He rests his head on her shoulder. 

“Hi, peanut,” Chimney whispers quietly. “I didn’t mean to wake you and your mommy up.” His thumb rubs soothing circles across her stomach. Chimney talks softly to the baby for a little while longer, Maddie zones out after a moment, knowing that the words aren’t for her. 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Maddie asks after a moment, scratching her nails into the short hair at the nape of his neck. He nods. 

Once they’re back in bed, Chimney curls against her back, his head on her shoulder and his hand against her bump again. She feels him press a kiss to her shoulder and softly whisper, “I love you,” as she drifts off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave and comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> You can submit prompts to my tumblr @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
